The Dark Lord and his Apprentice
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: The Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron, and his apprentice Drago are sent to Remnant after a battle with the Maiar Balrog, beginning a small series of events they got themselves in. (I don't own RWBY or LOTR, only my OC. To point out one thing first, completely different Drago, alternate universe if he lived on Middle Earth and was raised in Mordor.)
1. Beginning

Things were looking normal on this day. Well, not exactly for our two newcomers, the Dark Lord of Mordor Sauron, and his apprentice Drago. They were still back in their homeworld of Middle Earth, traveling. Sauron had brought his young apprentice along to have him train under the last known Dragon, Smaug. Unfortunately their little adventure was cut short when they decided travel through the fallen kingdom of Moria as a shortcut. There, they were blocked by the Bane of Durin, the mighty Balrog. The monster that terrorizes the goblins inside came out when he felt an invader in his kingdom. Sauron saw this fallen Maiar as a good test for them, and decided to fight with the monster in the mines of Moria. Their battle was victorious, but after they had killed the Mighty Balrog, they were somehow transported to an unknown world far vastly different than Middle earth. They didn't know where they were, but they made a first encounter with two enemies, the Grimm, and the White Fang. The Grimm intrigued them due to how much dark energy they had, and they still cowered when Sauron spoke in his created language, the Black Speech. They were easily dealt with, the White Fang though proved to be more of a challenge, due to their advanced weaponry. Nevertheless, they were defeated. Drago had some opinions on these white fang members, mostly criticism. The first one was their "equal rights" they babble on about, and yet treat humans like they are the inferior race, which confuses and slightly annoys him. Sauron saw them as mere animals, they were like common grunts that follow orders blindly, much like the orcs or goblins. Their weapons did intrigue them, but they never took them, sticking with their weapons they already had.

Sauron had his iconic mace, which was the only weapon he needed. He still looked like he did in Middle Earth, armor and everything, but he was shrunken down a bit to a normal humans height. His apprentice Drago had his enchanted Morgul blade that he forged himself in Mount Doom. It was like the Morgul daggers the Nazguls had, but with Sauron's teaching, he was able to forge a Morgul Sword. It was the length of a normal sword, but it still looked like the standard Morgul daggers, the blade was pure black with a silver hilt and onyx handle. He also had armor similar to that of his Master Sauron, but after training with the Nazguls, he made it like a combination between Sauron's and the Witch-King's armor, the helmet he wore was like an exact replica of the Witch-King's, but was smaller and had fewer spikes.

After looking around this new world in the shadows, they knew that the current outfits they wore stood out easily. Luckily all Drago had to do was remove his helmet since he wore a cloak over his armor that hid his body. For Sauron, they had to procure him a cloak with a hood that hid his face after he removes his helmet. This was rare for anyone back in Mordor to ever see the dark Lord remove his helmet, and see his true face, but for Drago, it was just somewhat common when he does. But for the residence on this area...he would probably assume not so much. When his helmet was removed, his appearance was that of a normal human, his skin was pale, his eyes were a shade of red, and his hair was long and a pale gold in color.

Currently now, they were walking around in Vale. They heard from the locals about this school named "Beacon" which slightly interested Drago. He never attended a normal school like many other young teens, due to Sauron teaching him all that he knew, and the orcs teaching him many types of dirty fighting. Sauron was intrigued himself, a school designed to train warriors sounded interesting to him. Due to this, he found this school to be of use for them. Sauron had managed to procure a document from the criminal "Torchwick" to sign up Drago to go to Beacon, and himself to be a teacher. Sauron, compared to the Orc generals, is a whole lot more different. While the orcs taught him exploits in a fight, Sauron taught him simple basics such as war tactics, sword play, some martial skills he knew from the knowledge of the Easterlings, and how to control magic to the best of his abilities. He taught him what he knew before he couldn't teach him anything else, and Drago soon became one of his most ruthless, and skilled fighters amongst his armies, rivaling the skills of the Witch King and almost himself. Though Drago knew everything Sauron taught him, his master saw that Beacon could help learn more about this world called "Remnant."

Drago didn't want to show it, he honestly felt intrigued with other teens such as himself. He never really got to experience others in his years with his master. All he did was hang out and rough house with the orcs and young trolls. But these were actual _humans_ to interact with, the ones he ever really met are either bandits, mercenaries, or sometimes the Easterlings or soldiers he would see in the distance at a city at times like Gondor. Granted he was only half human, his master Sauron himself didn't know what he was when he found him, just that he had the blood of a dragon in him. His eyes and fangs were proof of that, and his unnatural durability and ability to control fire, even said element couldn't hurt him. Sauron didn't know if he was one of Morgoth's creation, but that couldn't be since his master was still imprisoned thanks to the other Valar.

From what Sauron has learned so far, there is another race known as "Faunas" which was the White Fang grunts were when they first encountered him. Thus they called him "brother" the moment they saw him. So his apprentice could pass as one, while he passed as human, much to his irk at having to classify himself as the inferior race. Back to the matter at hand, they had made it to the "ships" that would take them to the "Huntsman" Academy. It still surprised them that they built ships capable of flight, very surprising in deed. As they boarded this ship, Sauron felt some kind of strange power here, and it was close. Whatever it was, it for some reason made him sick and disgusted. His eyes then set on a female human who was getting hugged by a more matured blonde haired one.

"Blegh, disgusting." He said in a hollow, deep tone. He can speak between "English" and his "Black Speech" when he spoke, he spoke the second language when he wishes to strike fear into his enemies, or speak with Drago alone so know one knew what they were talking about. Said person looked over to his hooded master confused before looking to where he was looking, then looked slightly disgusted himself. Both Drago and Sauron heard them converse as it was assumed both were sisters, though they looked nothing alike. The younger one looked humble for being able to enroll in a school 2 years early...though she didn't sound that happy about it.

'Understandable...you'd basically skip 2 years of training...she is going to have a small rough start.' Drago thought with an arched eyebrow. The trip was rather...quite odd, or Drago's case, a bit thrilling from the flying ship, granted it was a bit different from riding on a Fell Beast, but still. Sauron gave a small scowling look when a blonde hooded male who apparently barfed a little bit on this Yang's, from what the younger female stated a few seconds earlier, shoe. Just by looking at the young blonde male, Sauron could already tell he was worthless. Drago himself saw what his master was thinking of him. Quite honestly, he doesn't really have a habit of telling or noting people as weak. As soon as the ship docked, the blonde male had ran out to vomit in a nearby trash can, Sauron muttering out "worthless filth" when he passed him. Drago glanced over at the blonde male with a somewhat disgusted look, but otherwise kept silent and stayed close to his master. Now outside the ship, they saw Beacon in its glory. To say the least they were impressed, It almost reminded them of Minas Tirith, but smaller, and not filled with dark magic and sorcery.

Sauron kept looking over the academy building for a few moments before looking down at his student. "I'll be going now to speak with the headmaster, you can handle yourself on your own for now, got it?"

"Yes, my lord." Drago said nodding as Sauron nodded at him and marched off ahead, heading to the building with his hooded robe covering his body and hid his face. Drago just inhaled and exhaled, sighing a little bit as his lord was far away. 'This will be a weird day for me and my master.' He thought as he looked at the other students walking around or chatting. He started to walk in a random direction, some of the other teens here giving him strange looks as he passed by. He got looked at plenty of times, though he is confused why others are looking at him in such a weird fashion. He walked for a bit more until the young girl from before accidently landed on a bunch of briefcases, her expression of being dazed.

"What are you doing?!" He heard another girls voice shout in anger, making him look at the source, and he could've sworn his heart almost skipped a beat. He was looking at a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. He was staring at her with widen eyes before he shook his head clear as he listened in on the argument the white haired girl had with the red hooded girl.

"Uh…" the hooded girl said as she was getting up.

"Are you deaf, dust!" The white haired girl said annoyed. The hooded female just stared as she was trying to hold back a sneeze from her shaking the dust right in her face, before the inevitable came as she sneezed creating an explosion from where they stood. Drago shielded his eyes from the explosion, he could've sworn he saw a bit of fire and lightning mixed with ice in the dust cloud. Whatever this "dust" is, it apparently has elemental power stored inside it.

'I might have to procure some of this "dust" for me and my master to study.' He thought as he looked to see the white haired girl now covered in soot. The young hooded girl as currently pressing her fingers together as she looked down with an apologetic look. I guess it was a good thing Sauron was not here, he would of been utterly disgusted by this. The white haired girl started to scold the hooded girl to a point to where the hooded girl finally showed some anger, calling her a "princess" in a small threatening way.

'It's like seeing a human argue with an elf.' Drago thought as he looked between the two girls. And somehow he didn't even notice this other girl that was walking towards them, who had black hair and a black bow.

"Heiress actually." she said as the two girls looked at her. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" The now named Weiss stated with a smug smirk.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl stated with a small glare.

'Ouch…' Drago thought with a wince. 'If this was back in Middle Earth, this would be like the situation with Saruman the White.'

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of-!" Weiss stuttered before going up into her face and snatched the dust out of her hands, turning and walking away with a humph. Drago looked over to see one of her dust vials she forgotten back here. He kept looking back and forth between the vial and "Weiss" for a few moments before he picked up the vial, looking it over. It was a pure yellow one as he looked it over with a calculative eye. He popped the cork off and took a small pinch of it out. As it was on his fingers as he rubbed it, he saw some small sparks when he did it, not that it hurt him, but it did indicate what element it was.

'Lightning.' He thought as he popped the cork back on the vial. And from what he can guess from the red one, it involves with fire. He looked back to the retreating form of the Weiss and back to the vial before he sighed and pocketed the dust vial, following after said Heiress quickly. He could keep it for himself to study...but it didn't feel right, which is rich coming from an apprentice of a dark lord. If his master saw him doing this, he wouldn't be that happy.

"Hey, Heiress!" He called out when he was close. Said person turned to face him with an annoyed glare.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" she asked annoyed turning to face….the rather big individual as she slightly went a little wide eyed. Drago stood in front of her now with a small glare before he took out the dust vial and held it to her.

"You dropped this after shouting at the red hooded human." He said in a bland tone. "Considering how your attitude looked, I'm pretty sure you would be upset if you missed one, am I correct?" Weiss calmed down a bit as she looked at the vial and took it.

"Thank you…" she said rather calmly before sighing a bit. "Sorry if I sounded snappy, it's just...people can be so annoying sometimes. Half these people don't give someone like a Schnee a whole lot of respect. Honestly it feels degrading."

"I guess I could understand that." Drago said nodding a bit. "Let me tell you what my master told me when I didn't get respected." He then leaned forward a bit with a small stern look. "Make them respect you, show dominance to them, and if that doesn't work, make them fear you for something."

"O-oh well um…" Weiss said, a bit surprised by his advice. "Well the thing is…"

"What is it?"

"I'm...trying to be less like my father. I don't wish to force respect upon others. Though some of his attitude can...come off of me." Weiss said crossing her arms with a small saddened look, like she didn't want to admit that.

"...You're lucky my master is not here, he would've called you a weak and pathetic fool for saying that." Drago said bluntly. Weiss gave a small glare at him for what he said.

"I am far from weak." she said quite offendedly. Drago was silent as he realized he said something rather rude. He mentally curses himself for having bad interactions with humans as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm not use to talking with... _females_." He said looking away a bit. "But that's what my master would say, he wouldn't like something like that to be said to him." Weiss still glared for a moment before loosening it.

"You've never interacted with a different gender? Your trainer sounds harsh." Weiss commented.

"He...means well." Drago half truthed, knowing that saying his master was a "dark lord" so loosely would be rather...odd. "He's never really let me leave our home unless it was business, and I mostly stayed by his side or by his soldiers, so I've never had time to socialize with other people my age...or opposite sex."

"...sounds terrible." Weiss said with a small sympathetic look.

"It's not that bad, if I did socialize with people, other than with my master's soldiers, I would've been weak for making small pacts with weaker partners, and if my master taught me anything, it's to never, _ever,_ show weakness to your enemies, otherwise you're nothing but weak pathetic filth like them."

"...Your Master is an odd one."

"Very competent one though."

"Right…" Weiss said as she checked her watch. "We have to get going. We are gonna be late for the beginning speech." she then turned around as she looked over her shoulder to a confused Drago. "Well, come on!" He was wide eyed now before he shook his head and followed after her.

"Right, coming." He said quickly as he walked next to her now. Weiss looked confused at him for a moment as she walked as well, he was a strange looking guy that's for sure.

'Who are you?' She thought mildly curious as she continued to stare at him with side glances now.

 **[20 Minutes earlier, with Sauron]**

'Infernal human filths!' Sauron thought as he had to keep his anger in check, he never liked being in places filled with humans. Some were corruptible yes, those who weren't made him sick. The Faunas he found to be annoying much like the Orcs of Mordor. He didn't care for their "equality" at all, to him it sounded like a means to just gain more soldiers. They never meant anything to him, he was the Dark Lord, he had no time to care for something as small as "Equality." He walked to the elevator that lead up to the headmaster is located. It still surprised him that the residents here had such advanced technology, but he would get over that the longer he stayed here. Who knows, if he learned more about this technology, it could help him with the domination of Middle Earth if they ever returned.

The trip up the elevator was uneventful, and quite boring if he said so himself. The only thing enjoyable was the small tune that was actually rather catchy, though he didn't want to admit it. Again, this technology amazed him, but he caught that thought short when the elevator stopped and opened up, revealing the Headmaster's office. It surprised him how the room looked like some kind of large gear like room, the floors looked like he was inside some kind of machine of sorts. His attention was then turned to the group of four in here, the headmaster sitting in his chair while the other three stood in front.For some reason, the Headmaster almost reminded him of a certain grey wizard.

The headmaster sat in the chair as he had his elbows resting on the table, his hands collided and over his mouth as he gave his stoic expression towards Sauron. The blonde woman had an arched eyebrow and almost suspicious look at him. The male with green hair looked intrigued of Sauron as he sipped from his canister. The fat porky one with the grey mustache was at first staring at him before he spoke.

"Well hello there chap, can we help you?" He said in a jolly like tone that made Sauron almost gag in disgust.

'I can already tell I'm not going to like this walking pig.' He thought with a small glare under his hood. "Yes, hello." He said with small detest. "I came here to...apply for a job here, and to enroll my apprentice here as well."

"...Is that so?" Ozpin spoke up as he looked over Sauron. Something about this person, made him feel something bad from him, he didn't know why though.

"Yes, that is so." Sauron said nodding under his hood.

"...what made you want to have a job here at Beacon, Mr…?"

"You will refer to me as Sauron, that's it." Said Dark Lord said crossing his arms. "As for my reason, it's to keep an eye on my apprentice here."

"Only one?" Glynda asked sternly, clearly not liking the fact he is only watching one.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I will be watching the other students as well. Let's just say that I...do not wish to leave my apprentice out of my sight in an unfamiliar place."

"Seems reasonable enough. Wouldn't want them roaming around in an area they aren't authorized to be in." Oobleck said with a small nod of agreement.

"Yes, that's correct." Sauron said nodding. "Both me and my apprentice aren't from around here, and after hearing so much about Beacon, I decided to enroll him here since he's never actually attended an actual...school."

"Oh, so you were his teacher and companion?" Port asked.

"Indeed." Sauron answered. "However, I prefer the term 'Master' or his 'Lord', that is what I am to him."

"...What can you teach to the students?" Ozpin asked. This was the one Sauron had to think slightly about, considering he doesn't know this place that much.

"I could help out with combat, forging, and many types of craftsmen ships." Sauron answered.

"Ah, you're a weaponsmith." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"You can say that." Sauron said nodding. "I have my old teacher to thank for his teachings, which led my to forge my greatest creation." As he said this, he raised his dark armored hand up, revealing his golden ring that almost glowed for a moment. Ozpin looked at the ring...He could feel immense power from that one ring...power that could drive people insane.

"A ring?" Port said confused. "What's special about it?"

"That is my secret, and my apprentices only." Sauron said putting his hand down. Port was still confused but shrugged it off as Glynda looked at Ozpin who was pondering.

"Very well...I could use another teacher to help being knowledge here in Beacon…" Sauron noticed there was a catch. "We are gonna do a test tomorrow in the morning with all the first year students...and that goes for new professors as well."

"...what?" Sauron said with slight confusion. "You want _me_ to do a test with other _students_?"

"It will show your qualifications of being a teacher, and how skilled you are in combat and tactical situations...is there a problem?" Ozpin asked with a small furrowed eyebrow. Sauron thought about it for a small moment. Pretty much what he was asking was to display his skills, and his teaching ability...though the latter would be quite hard because he already finds all of the students here as complete filth.

"Just one...I don't like fighting with... _humans_ much." Sauron said with a small glare. 'The Easterlings are an exception.'

"You prefer fighting with faunas?" Oobleck said with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't care for _animals_." Sauron said once again with crossed arms. Glynda squinted a little bit as she hardened her glare, not liking his tone as Ozpin just stared with a stoic look as he furrowed a small eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it's a good learning curve to deal with then. A teach must be able to at least communicate with other students to help them learn and achieve their future goals in being a huntress or huntsman."

'Oh my Valar you do sound like Olórin.' Sauron thought with a growl at the thought of said wizard. "I... **GRRR,** I will _tolerate_ them, nothing more." Oobleck was starting to get slightly suspicious of this individual himself but stopped that trail of thinking when Ozpin spoke up again.

"Well, it's a start...You can use the spare bedrooms here in Beacon for the time being if you wish to." Ozpin offered.

"I... _thank you._ " Sauron said in a forced tone under his hood. If his old master, Morgoth, saw his old Lieutenant saying thanks to someone, he would either laugh or probably shake his head at how low Sauron has gone. In all honesty, he kind of _has_ to. He and his apprentice didn't have a place to exactly stay, and he didn't feel like sleeping in another warehouse again. He nodded towards the headmaster as he started to leave. Ozpin just stared at him calmly...grabbing his coffee and slowly drinking it.

'...Who are you?' Ozpin asked himself, watching Sauron enter the elevator and leave. The moment he entered into his office, he already felt a dark aura on him, he didn't feel anything at all good, or _holy_ for that matter from this person. "Glynda, Peter, Bartholomew." He said in a serious tone. They all looked at the headmaster, waiting to see what he has to say. "Keep a close eye on him, and his apprentice, something about him bothers me." The three professors all nodded at him, if Ozpin said someone bothered him, it must be serious.

 **[A few hours later]**

After the small speech from the Headmaster Ozpin, the students were to report to the ballroom to sleep until they were assigned Dorm rooms tomorrow after the initiation test. The Dark Lords apprentice Drago had a strange thought about the Headmaster during his speech, he reminded him a bit of the Grey Wizard back in Middle Earth. But more cryptic, something that might be annoying in the long run. Right now, he was currently walking in the halls that lead to the Ballroom. He didn't know where his master went after the speech, he just left right after Glynda Goodwitch finished her own little speech. He noticed others were going to change into their pajamas as he walked passed.

"You aren't gonna be sleeping in that, are you?" a familiar heiress said as she walked beside him, looking at her with a small surprised look that she was even following him.

"Oh, um…" He didn't expect to see Weiss again after the speech, or talk to him for that matter. She wore her pajamas that consist of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wore her hair down that...made her look almost cute if he dare say so. "Well, where I came from, it doesn't matter what you wear, just if your able to sleep anywhere in anything."

"...So that's another way of saying "I didn't bring anything to sleep in" then?" Weiss said from a small amount of silence.

"Y-yeah...pretty much." Drago said nodding his head. "But i-it's fine, I've gotten used to sleeping in my armor and robes." Weiss just furrowed an eyebrow at him, but decided to not push him on it.

"Well...whatever seems comfortable I guess." she said with a small shrug as they made it to the ballroom, a bunch of sleeping bags and mats that already had a few people in them, getting ready to sleep. "Just go ahead and find a spot to claim and set up your area...unless you prefer to sleep with no cushioning."

"I've slept near a mountain that was always blowing out smoke, a floor is not that bad." Drago said rolling his eyes a bit. 'Better than sleeping near Shelob's lair, damn spider lazy lard.' Weiss was actually surprised he slept on a mountain that always blew smoke.

"Do you sleep in areas that see fit whenever it gets dark?" Weiss asked.

"In some situations, it's the best you've got." Drago answered shrugging. "The luckiest place I found to sleep was in a cave, it's lucky cause I was able to use some bones in their to make some makeshift spears around the entrance for protection."

"Oh, were there grimm nearby?"

'Grimm?' Drago thought with a furrowed eyebrow...but decided to just go with it. "Um, yeah! Just uh...a few…" He said glancing away slightly. 'It was actually for rogue orcs and Shelob.' He couldn't exactly say that to her since from the looks of it, orcs didn't exist here in Remnant.

"Well, at least you are fine now...as of for now, I think I should get my beauty sleep." Weiss said in a somewhat snooty tone with crossed arms as she walked over to her already picked and...well made bed roll which looked like a mini tent for one person.

"Seriously, it's like talking to an elf." Drago muttered under his breath. He glanced over to the girls he saw on the ship, who weren't that far away from him as the young one threw a pillow at her older sisters face. 'Okay, I believe the smaller one was called "Ruby" I think.' He was listening in on them as "Ruby" was explaining, and a bit annoyed by her sister that she skipped two years of training, thus leaving her friends back at Signal. She was even currently writing to them as well. He ignored it for now as he looked around to find a suitable place that wasn't full, and there was one right by the wall next to a girl wearing a bow. He didn't notice her right away as he sat on the wall as he sighed a bit, actually glad he was able to relax from walking all day.

"Izg can lozudurkh fraut rad." Drago said in Black Speech. The girl next to him glanced over with a small confused look. _ **(1)**_

"That's a rather odd language you have." she stated, making Drago jolt a bit, not even realizing she was right next to him.

"Oh sorry, izg didn't notice lat!" Drago said after clearing his throat. _ **(2)**_

"Um…" the girl said confused. It took Drago five seconds to realize he was still speaking in his Black Speech, to which she obviously doesn't understand.

"I mean sorry, I didn't notice you!" He said correcting himself in English now.

"Oh...well it's fine. I'm just reading as of right now so if you don't want to be bothered I can move…"

"N-no you're fine...and what's your book about?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…" she said as she looked at the book. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over its body." she explained.

"...Sounds...interesting." Drago said with an arched eyebrow. Soon, Ruby, and from what he learned from what she said, her sister "Yang" walked up to them as they tried to talk with a book occupied black haired girl reading her book. From what Drago could notice, they were trying to make her a friend from what it seems like...the younger one did state she had trouble making new friends in a place where they were two years older and more experienced than her. 'This is strange to see.' Soon the black haired girl, now named Blake, showed a bit of irritation that she was getting interrupted until Ruby asked her what book she was reading, which caught her by surprise. Soon Blake started to actually give her attention towards Ruby as they conversed. Eventually the older one joked and teased her sister a bit, enough to where both comically started to wrestle as Drago had an anime sweat going down his forehead. 'Is this really how teens act? Cause if it is, then it's strange.' Not even within a full minute, the heiress from before came trudging along and demanding why they are being so loud.

"Hey! What do you have against my sister!" Yang stated in slight anger.

"Yang, shh! There are people actually trying to sleep!" Ruby said in a quiet tone.

"Oh, so _now_ you're on my side." Weiss scoffed.

"I have always been on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem!?" Yang demanded.

"She is a hazard to my health!" Weiss retorted. Blake just rolled her eyes as she turned towards the candle near her and was about to blow it away as Drago just listened to the argument with a furrowed eyebrow, both confused and admittingly, amused look. Before Blake could blow out the candle, the doors to the Ballroom were opened wide, revealing Drago's master, Sauron in his armor and hooded robe. Ruby and the three other girls jolted a bit from the doors suddenly opening as they looked towards that general direction, Drago getting a calming expression as he looked over himself. The other students all looked with confused expressions at the strange man as said person walked in calmly, his black metal boots clanking against the floor as he looked around. His eyes then stopped on the four girls and Drago before he walked over towards them. Ruby took a small step back slightly from Sauron's creepy, intimidating look as he walked towards them. Yang and Weiss looked with confused arched eyebrows as Blake felt...something bad about him. When he was now in front of them, he stood there staring at them under his hood before looking at Drago.

"Drago, lat agh izg bolkum u flas, rad." Sauron said in his black speech. _ **(3)**_ Suddenly, the air felt immensely cold as Ruby actually started to shake a little bit with her eyes slightly widened, taking a few more steps back from the two. Blake was on the same boat as she dropped her book, her hands shaking a little bit. Yang was wide eyed as she shook in place, her eyes shaking as well. Weiss never felt so cold in her life, and she was a Schnee whose body shivered in shock.

Drago however, looked calm as ever as he stared at Sauron. "What kul it, goth Sauron?" He asked back in Black Speech. _ **(4)**_ Weiss was actually surprised that he knew the language he was speaking, and that he resisted the coldness from it. Blake glanced over as she listened to the conversation, fear creeping in on her soul as she watched. Yang just stood in place as she glanced between the two, not saying a word. Ruby just hid behind Yang as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Nar katu, nalt outside, RAD." Sauron replied back in a more harsher tone at the end. _ **(5)**_ Drago nodded as he calmly got up, Sauron turning around and walking back towards the door as he followed. Drago looked back at the four staring at them with widened eyes.

"Izg'll hontum lat later, goodnight." He said with a nod before he followed after his master outside the Ballroom _._ _ **(6)**_ The four girls all stared with widen eyes as the two individuals left the room, letting the students there all stare in shock, or shiver in from slight fear from Sauron's Black Speech. Following outside, there stood Drago and Sauron, just outside the door as Drago had crossed arms. "What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"It would seem, that we aren't the only ones to arrive here in this world." Sauron said crossing his arms as well. Drago looked confused before Sauron stepped aside to reveal his second in Command, the Witch King of Angmar. Drago widen his eyes at the sight of his former teacher. He wasn't the only one here, he was also accompanied by two other Nazguls by his side.

"O-oh, how did they get here?" Drago asked confused.

"They don't know themselves, and I don't care as long as they are here now, the other six Nazguls are in Vale now taking care of some pest control." Sauron said nodding.

"Pest control?" Drago asked confused.

"The White Fang." Sauron said simply. Drago was quiet about this before he nodded now at this, better to get rid of an enemy now, or at least dwindle their numbers. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I have the Witch King here and two Nazguls right?" Drago nodded in confirmation. "I heard a small rumor during my limited time here about forming 'teams', now I don't trust any of the fools here to be your team, and I was going to find out how to get you to be alone, when my faithful servants here arrived." He said gesturing to the three Nazguls. "When you begin this 'test', you are to have the Nazguls come to you."

"My Lord, how will I do that?" Drago asked with confusion in his tone. Sauron said nothing as he simply raised his hand that had his ring on it. Drago widen his eyes in shock before he shook his head. "M-master I can't take your ring!" The Nazguls were surprised at this as well since it was almost a sight to see Sauron, the Dark Lord, willingly giving his ring to someone.

"You will." Sauron said lowering his hand back to his side. "I will give you my ring before this 'test' so the Nazguls here can locate you, the Witch King will be your partner, he'll be the one to find you, along with the other two." Drago was still staring at him with widen eyes, still shocked that his master was going to give him his ring. The ring was Sauron's most valuable possession, so him to give it away to him was very shocking.

"My lord, is it really okay to give your ring to him?" The Witch King asked skeptically. He flinched when Sauron turned to face him with a glare.

" **Are lat questioning izish?"** He said in Black Speech, but in a more darker tone as a black smokey aura covered him. _ **(7)**_ The Witch King and the Nazguls took a step back away from him, feeling fear in their core.

"N-no izub goth, izg didn't skirthurz u question lat na uluk!" He said quickly shaking his head. _ **(8)**_

"Za's what izg usum." Sauron said before looking back to his apprentice. _ **(9 )**_ Drago was shaking slightly before he shook his head to clear that fear. "I am entrusting you with my ring tomorrow, and that is final, however, if you lose it." Sauron then leaned forward to Drago gripping his shoulder tightly. "Then you will feel my **wrath.** " Drago nodded quickly before Sauron backed off with crossed arms now. "Good, I will see you four in the morning, good night." He said before he turned away and left the four "students" there to think about their plan.

Translations:

1: _'I can finally rest now.'_

2: _'Oh sorry, I didn't notice you!'_

3: _'Drago, you and I need to speak, Now.'_

4:' _Not here, alone outside, NOW.'_

5: _'What is it, Master Sauron?'_

6: _'I'll see you later, goodnight.'_

7: _'Are you questioning me?'_

8: _'N-no My lord, I didn't mean to question you at all!'_

9: _'That's what I thought.'_


	2. Info

**First off, this won't be a complete "story", just scenes with these two new guests, along with other people coming into Remnant as well. So right after this, it'll be the Initiation Test, split into 2 parts. Now to add some things, the nazguls will receive names, well only 4 of them at least, three of those named Nazguls will be in beacon forming a team with Drago, one of them being the Witch-King, "Angmar". The fourth named Nazgul is the one leading the rest of the Ringwraiths to take care of the White Fang, he's the only one who will have his old name, Khamûl, the Nazgul who is second to the Witch King himself. And to clarify, the Nazguls will have the physical forms of young teenagers, around 18-19 of age.**

 **In terms of pairings, Drago will be paired with Weiss, and "Angmar" will be paired with Blake. Sauron won't be paired with anyone, since some of you will already be upset of the fact I paired the Witch King with someone.**

 **The Nazguls will have their Morgul blades, and their swords, but they will have their own unique weapons at times, as seen in the battle of the 5 armies hobbit movie, when they fought against Elrond, Galadriel, Sauroman, and Gandalf.**

 **Now as to explain something else, Drago was found by a few orcs in Mordor just outside the Black Gate as an infant, and were going to kill him if it weren't for Sauron who stopped them. He was going to kill him himself, but saw that the young infant had some kind of power somewhat similar to his own, but weaker and different. He then took him in and decided to raise him inside Mordor, where he grew into the warrior he is. At a young age he was trained by the orcs there, and always got into constant fights with them, and when he grew older he went to wrestling with younger trolls and slightly older orcs.**

 **Despite his living conditions, he was a bit of a young naive and innocent child who was happy and slightly joyful, as most young kids. He looked up to Sauron, when he came to watch him, as a father figure. Sauron himself did see Drago as a son, but never changed really, but did severely "punish" any orcs who went to far. When Drago turned 6, Sauron had his generals train him to fight, and when he turned 8, he had his Ring Wraiths train him next, and when he turned 11, Sauron himself trained him. And when he turned 13, Drago was given one final test to prove his skills, he was tasked with bringing back the head of an Elven general, he succeeded.**

 **At the age of 16, he has been given tasks and missions outside the lands of Mordor, to kill many important generals of both men and elves, the dwarves weren't really that much of a problem to Sauron since he had no personal quarrel with them. He was even there at the age of 14 to bare witness to Sauron forge the one ring in Mount Doom, where he also forged his own Morgul Sword in the Mighty Mountain with a black ancient metal in said mountain in the lava. Drago later on became one of Sauron's most loyal fighters along with the 9.**

 **Drago can use fire magic thanks to Sauron's teachings, and is resistant to said element, he can even go for a swim inside the lava of mount Doom with no problem. And thanks to his training with the Witch King, he can powerful Ice magic as well.**

 **If you have any questions, post them in the reviews, and I'll answer what I can. So please, review, favorite, follow, and thanks for reading.**


	3. The test, part 1

Things were normal for the students who were lined up at Beacon's cliffs where they got a wide view of the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of them, observing them to see if they had what it takes. They also noticed that their candidate for the teacher job wasn't here yet, and none of the students here seemed to look like his "Apprentice." Ozpin was silently smiling in his mind that "Sauron" wasn't here, sometimes about him didn't sit right with him. Not only does he feel his dark presence...but he also seemed to act like it as well. He learned about this "language" he heard from the students that were talking about it this morning. It apparently sounded fine when Sauron's apprentice spoke it, but when he spoke it himself, it was described as a nightmare incarnate. It may have been an exaggeration, but he would have to hear it himself in order to believe it.

He was about to begin his speech before he looked behind the teens, gaining a slightly wide eyed look at what he was seeing. It was Sauron, but now he had his hooded cloak removed and now wore his iconic dark armor, cape, and helmet. In his hand was his favorite weapon of choice, his mace. Following behind him was what he believed to be his apprentice, a young reptile faunas wearing dark armor, robe cape, and a helmet resembling Sauron's and the Witch King's, but with smaller spikes. And following behind him were three individuals he didn't recognize, all three wore black robes with strange looking swords strapped to their side, although the middle one had a masking crown, rigged gauntlets and a dangerous looking flail on his back. What scared Ozpin about these three was the fact he couldn't see their faces, it was nothing but darkness under their hoods, or in the Witch King's case Mask.

Most of the students there at the cliffs were taken aback from their armor and appearance, some, especially Jaune, were looking at them with slightly frightened looks. Ruby looked just as frightened, but more curious than anything. Yang and Blake felt a dark presence in all of them, though less in the reptile faunas. Weiss looked at Drago with slightly widened eyes as she blinked. Glynda herself now felt a dark presence as she gave her stern glare towards the group.

"Za took longer snu expected." The Witch King, "Angmar" said in black speech, standing near the end of the line with the other two Nazguls. _**(1)**_ Ozpin was still pondering what this language was. It is far more unique and less understandable than any other language in Remnant.

"Izg didn't get the location ob za vend, izg didn't get thluk koh u study za vend." Drago replied back in Black Speech, sounding slightly annoyed. _**(2)**_

"That should've been ash ob the ashurz things for lat u kramp amukh we got katu, Drago." Sauron said to his apprentice, making said person flinch on react. _**(3)**_

Ozpin slightly widened his eyes. The moment he spoke this, a sudden chill came into the area as he quickly composed himself. Glynda felt it as well, but it never got rid of her stern look, her glare looking right at Sauron as said person kept speaking with what they now assumed was his apprentice. The teenagers closets to them scooted away slightly when Sauron spoke to his apprentice and the other three "Teenagers." A few minutes later Ozpin had finished his speech, and was about to begin the launch before he took a glance at Sauron and "Drago". Sauron had removed his ring and gave it to a reluctant Drago who placed it on his own finger. Ozpin looked curious at this, it must be strange for Sauron to give his ring away. He shook that thought away before he started the launching pads. The two Nazguls were unprepared before they were literally launched off the cliff. They didn't let out their deathly scream, that would've hurt to much for the people here. The Witch King turned to "glare" at Ozpin as he was a bit more prepared.

"You vitar glob!" He cursed in black speech before he was launched off as well. _ **(4)**_ Ozpin gave no reaction as he sipped his coffee as the students started to launch as Drago watched and waited for his turn. Drago was surprised they were getting launched off like catapults, but shook his head before he too was launched off with a shout. Sauron, much to the students surprise, and Glynda's, didn't even wait for the pad as he just ran forward and jumped off the cliff himself with his mace drawn out.

"To lutaum izub servants!" He shouted in black speech to Drago and the Nazguls as he descended down into the Emerald Forest. _**(5)**_

 **"For goth Sauron ob Mordor!"** The Nazguls and Drago called out from their positions in the air, after the two Nazguls got themselves back into position from being launched. _**(6)**_

The soon to be students heard their shouts before they too were launched into the forest.

 **[Sauron]**

The Dark Lord of Mordor landed on the ground with a semi-loud boom as he looked up with his weapon in hand. Already on the ground and he hears the sound of laughter and shotgun blasts, which gave him some slight annoyance and growled a little bit. He walked forward to the location of the shotgun blasts, might as well see what kind of students he'll be dealing with. He hopes they aren't like the orcs from Mordor, that would be infuriating. He continued to walk forward until he heard some female voice shout in anger, followed by more shotgun blasts afterwards. He was still curious about these strange weapons, the fact most of them were a combination of both ranged and close quarters was interesting. He kept trekking through this forest for a bit until he came just in time to see the blonde girl about to attack an "Ursa" grimm before it was stabbed from behind by a girl with a black bow. He had to admit, they've got skill, but still had less experience compared to actual fighters.

"Well this was interesting to watch." He said revealing himself as he stepped out into the clearing. "Though it could've been worse."

"Oh. Your the new teach, right?" Yang asked with her usual smile. The black haired girl just gave a stoic look.

"Yes, soon to be teacher of this...school." Sauron answered as he stared at the two girls behind his helmet. "And you two...you're the ones that were near my apprentice in the ballroom last night, along with the child and white haired girl, am I correct?"

"Yep! I'm Yang. Nice to meet ya." She greeted.

"...Blake." The black haired girl, now named Blake, greeted.

"For now, you will refer to me as Sauron, after this pathetic excuse of a test is when you'll refer to me professionally." The dark lord said crossing his arms. Blake was about to comment on this before they heard more growls around them, making Yang and Blake tense up and take fighting stances while Sauron just looked around with his arms crossed. Out of the shrubbery, came a group of six more ursas, all growling at the three.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Yang said cocking her gauntlets back as Blake changed her katana to a pistol. They were about to attack when Sauron held his black armored gauntlet up.

"No, you two just sit back and watch, I'll show these beasts what happens when they cross _me._ " He said as he twirled his mace in his hand. Yang looked at Blake with a small crocked eyebrow...but it changed to a curious smirk as she yielded, crossing her arms as Blake just lowered her katana form. Sauron was glaring behind his helmet as the Ursas all growled. "Let's hontum what lat pathetic creatures can kramp kau izish." He said in Black Speech as the Ursas took the slightest step back when he spoke. _**(7)**_

 **[Play Nazgul March]**

The first Ursa charged forward with a roar and its massive paws raised up, but was easily smacked away by Sauron's fists that sent it spinning into a tree, impaling it. Yang winced at the impact as Blake was wide eyed in response herself. The second Ursa charged in as well, but Sauron stayed perfectly calm as he pulled his mace back and smashed it on the ursa's head, cracking its head into mush. Another Ursa took its place now as it stood up on its hind legs now, standing a bit over Sauron who didn't looked at all fazed. The Ursa went to strike him with a paw strike, but it was ducked under with ease before it let out a gurgled growl when Sauron's mace was stabbed into its throat. Yang didn't know to be frightened by his sheer power, or be amazed at it.

"Hmph, worthless, mindless beast." He said in disappointment as he pulled his mace out, letting the Ursa collapse to the ground before he jumped to the side to avoid another charging Ursa who was quickly killed off by having its head smashed right off by his mace. Blake winced at the brutal kill as the head of the Ursa rolled along the ground for a moment before the head was smashed to pieces by Sauron's boot. Yang blinked as Sauron just simply hmphed twirling his mace and putting it away. The last two Ursas stood in place as Sauron turned slowly towards them, glaring at them behind his mask.

" **Leave rad, lat dobat excuses for monsters ob burzum."** He said in a deeper, darker two Grimm were still and silent before they looked at each other, then to him...and _ran away_ growlingin _fear._ _ **(8)**_

 **[End Song]**

Yang was completely surprised that these grimm actually ran away from someone like Sauron. Blake was equally shocked...but also had some slight suspicion on how he managed to do that. What is he if he is able to strike fear into the grimm? Sauron was smirking under his mask, they may be monsters of darkness, but he was the Dark Lord of Mordor, monsters like these Grimm are nothing compared to him. He then turned to face the two surprised girls with a glare behind his mask.

"What are you standing there for?" He asked in his normal tone.

"Didn't...didn't you say to stand down from this?" Yang asked, confused at the question.

"I meant why are you standing there instead of finding this "relic" the Headmaster mentioned?" Sauron clarified.

"Oh...Uh...well it was both watching you kick the Grimms ass while and waiting on you." Yang said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, now that it is over, Get Moving you maggots!" Sauron said in a harsher tone now. Yang actually jolted a little bit before nodding.

"Yessir!" she said rather nervously as she quickly started to walk, Blake not liking the tone either as she just followed Yang just as quickly. Sauron mentally chuckled as he shook his head.

'I love it when humans know their place.' He thought with a grin as he marched in a different direction to find the "relic."

 **[Drago]**

The Dark Lord's apprentice landed on the ground with a roll before he stood up and drew out his Morgul Sword, looking at his master's ring that was given to him. Now all he had to do was wait for the Witch King to come to him, the Nazguls were were always able to find the ring if needed. The Ring was basically a tracking beacon for the Nazguls, no matter where it was, they would be able to find it anywhere. For now, he just walked onwards to see if he can find this "relic" Ozpin mention somewhere here in this forest. He heard rustling in the bushes as he stood at point, ready to attack...but lowered it when it was one of the Nazguls he mentioned.

"Oh, just one of you." He said with a sigh as the Nazgul walked forward and stood next to him.

"The others are close, they well meets us soon." He said in a whispered like tone, like the Witch King's but slightly lower.

"Great, and what do I call you?"

"I believe "Naakhum" sounds fitting." The now named Naakhum said nodding.

"Greed?" Drago asked slightly confused. Naakhum nodded as he drew out his own sword, seeing more rustling coming from behind them. Drago and Naakhum were slightly tense as two Beowulfs came from the shrubbery. "Okay, talking is not now, we got a couple of mutts to kill."

"As you command, bearer of the ring." Naakhum said as they were about to charge in before the Beowulf on the right was stabbed through the back and the other one had his skull crushed by a dangerous looking flail. The Beowulfs both collapsed to the ground, revealing "Angmar" behind them with his weapons drawn out.

"Found you, master Drago." He said with a nod. "Sorry it took a while, these creatures slowed me down a bit."

"It's fine Angmar, just as long as you got here, it's fine." Drago said nodding a bit. "Now that you're here, that leaves the other Nazgul who's still searching for us, but we should get going now though and find that relic if we're all going to stay here in Beacon with Lord Sauron."

"Agreed." Angmar and Naakhum said simultaneously as they all started to trek through the forest. On there way through the forest, they slashed their way past the Grimm, they were easy targets to deal with. For being "creatures of darkness" they weren't that challenging to them in the slightest.

"Who ever created these things clearly need to improve more…" Angmar commented rather boredly.

"Agreed, The goblins in Moria could kill these pathetic monsters with ease." Naakhum said nodding. Drago simply nodded as they walked through the forest, when they heard the sound of two female voices bickering. Drago perked up at this as he followed the voices, the closer they got, the more familiar one of them sounded to Drago. When they got to the clearing, they saw Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose having a small argument.

"I think we should leave Bearer of the Ring." Naakhum said in a hushed tone. Drago just listened in a bit more as they went back and forth. From the sounds of it, Ruby had enough of Weiss being "Rude" or "mean".

"Drago, let's leave now!" Angmar said harshly. Drago was broken from his train of thought before he quickly nodded and was about to turn and leave, but accidentally stepped on a fallen tree branch, making it break loudly. Ruby and Weiss stopped arguing as they looked towards the direction they heard something break.

"Oh bubhosh." Drago and Angmar said simultaneously. _**(9)**_

"Drago?" Weiss asked as she got a bit closer with a small squinting expression. Said person hissed slightly before he turned back around and stepped out into the opening, much to Angmar's annoyance.

"H-hello, Weiss…" Drago greeted as Angmar reluctantly revealed himself as well, same with Naakrum. Both Nazguls looked at each other with confusion at Drago's stutter, it seemed….strange to them. "How's uh…h-how's it been?" Angmar was looking at him strangely at how Drago was speaking with Weiss so far.

"Well, I have... _one_ problem that I can handle." Weiss stated glancing over at Ruby as said person crossing her arms with a glare.

"Great! I mean not great-I mean….I'm just gonna stay silent now." Drago said after clearing his throat. Weiss just gave a small furrowed eyebrow before giving a small shrug. The nazguls were just superbly confused now.

"Well, it was... _nice_ meeting you, but we are going to go back to finding the relic before more of those pathetic monsters come back to bother us." Angmar said crossing his arms.

"Right! Let's get back to finding the relic." Weiss said like she knew where to go.

"You don't know where you're going." Ruby deadpanned.

Weiss scoffed. "Of course I do."

"No you don't." Angmar and Naakhum said simultaneously with a shake of their heads. Weiss gave a glare at them before giving a small frustrated growl before just grabbing Ruby by the hood, dragging her with her. "You're just gonna get yourselves lost with _you_ leading the way." Angmar said shaking his head.

"You aren't leader material." Naakhum said crossing his arms. Weiss humphed as she gave a side glare towards the three. Drago just scratched his head as him and the others just went in another direction. "With her attitude and pride, she'll never make a good leader."

"Leaders like that, end up like fools." Angmar added as the continued to walk on. Drago didn't respond to anything they said, he just kept quiet as they walked on. He for some odd reason found it wrong to insult Weiss like this...but he didn't know why. He shook the thought away as he saw someone come out from the bushes, the final Nazgul.

"Oh, it's about time you showed up." Angmar said with crossed arms.

"Apologies, I got slowed down by the creatures in this forest." The Nazgul said with a slight bow. "They were no match for me, but their numbers were the reason I took longer to find you three." Drago crossed his arms as he looked at the final Nazgul.

"And we call you…?" he asked.

"I will be referred to as Sharbtur." The Nazgul said getting up from his bowing position.

'Servant.' Drago thought with a nod. 'How appropriate.'

"Now that we're all here, we must go find these relics, and Lord Sauron." Angmar said crossing his arms. The other two Nazguls nodded in agreement as Drago said a small "yeah" before the four dark warriors now headed onwards to find the relics.

 **[Back to Sauron]**

The Dark Lord of Mordor had just smashed a poor Beowulf's skull into mush as he walked through the forest looking for the rune temple that held the relics. He had been walking through this Grimm infested forest and slaughtering said Grimm with ease out of sheer _boredom._ These Grimm were made of dark energy yes, but who ever created them really needed to improve them, they were absolutely _weak._ The orcs could probably destroy these blasted things on their own, maybe the goblins as well. He continued to think about these Grimm creatures before he stepped out into an open area, seeing the rune temple with the relics which were...chess pieces.

"What…" He said a bit baffled. "Chess pieces, why are the relics...chess pieces?!" Soon he heard noise coming from not that far from him and it was Yang and Blake as they too made it. 'Great, and the two weaklings are here to, _fantastic_.' He thought as he just shook his head and marched forward with a growl. 'Just grab the chess piece and get out of here, that's it.'

"How about we get the cute pony one!" Yang said as she was already there holding it up.

"Sure." Blake said as she simply rolled her eyes with a smile. Her ears picked up the sound of metal boots walking down on the ground, making her turn around to see Sauron marching over to them, and from the way he was growling slightly, he didn't sound that happy. She was very confused on why he was suddenly changing his mood. He looked completely fine when they first met him, well minus the second language he spoke, that still made her shiver. He walked past her, and lightly pushed Yang out of his way before he picked up a random chest piece, the King.

"Za urk vitar foolish headmaster kul going u get mab izub nerves." He said out loud with a growl in his second Language. _**(10)**_

"Well...someone isn't that cheerful…" Yang said shivering from how he spoke in his second language.

"Be. Silent." Sauron said gripping his chess piece in his hand, almost breaking it as a small crack formed around it. Yang just said nothing as she just put her hands up an in "okay" motion. "The Headmaster is starting to look like an old foolish man to me."

"Why say that?" Blake asked with a small furrowed eyebrow.

"The mere fact these Chest Pieces are "relics" make it seem like a bad joke." Sauron answered as he pocketed the chess piece. Blake just stared at him before just accepting the answer...the look in his eyes seemed he wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods, and she didn't want to get this soon to be professor even more angrier than he already was. Before anything could happen, the sound of...a screaming girl was heard? "Great, where's the coward who is screaming now?" He asked looking around now with slight confusion and irritation.

Blake was just looking up at the sky as Yang noted out a girl was in trouble. "Uh Yang, Ruby is in the air…"

"What?"

"HEADS UUUUUP!" Yang perked up as she looked up in the air. Sure enough Ruby, somehow, was actually coming towards them, well falling from the sky before she was hit by Jaune who came out of nowhere, going somewhere near the trees.

"What...was that?" Sauron asked out of sheer confusion now.

"I…" Yang was gonna say until an Ursa came crashing in from the forest before it tumbled to the ground.

"YEEEE-HAAAAAW!" Nora cheered excitedly. She then gave a pout as she looked down. "Awww, it's broken." Ren came in from the side as he panted heavily, his hands on his knees.

"Nora please," Ren said as he looked where she was ."Don't ever do that again." he looked again and noticed she wasn't there anymore as he looked around frantically. He looked over to see Nora snatching a rook piece from the shelf as she giggled.

"~I'm queen of the castle!

~I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!" Ren yelled out of frustration as Yang and Blake were in the background giving furrowed eyebrows as Sauron just looked completely annoyed now, an eye slightly twitching behind his mask.

'Great, what next!?' He thought as he was _slowly_ losing control of his anger.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang was about to say before ANOTHER thing interrupted her, her patience was starting to slowly go away itself. It showed Pyrrha running away as a giant deathstalker was chasing after her. Then Ruby jumped off from the tree as she landed near Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang said with her hands out, glad to see her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby said in the same way, yet more of relief. They were about to hug until Nora came out of nowhere.

"Nora!" she said as Yang and Ruby recoiled with white circles in their eyes. The mace in Sauron's hand was shaking a bit as he quietly growled. He didn't notice his apprentice Drago, along with the three Nazguls running into the area and now stood next to the other students.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Drago said a bit with a pant, due to some of the running. The Nazguls didn't look that tired out, but they did give signs of confusion when they saw the chess pieces.

"Did she just run all the way over here being chased by a Deathstalker?" Blake asked as Yang growled.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang blurted out as her eyes turned red from her frustration.

"I'd keep you mouth shut you dumb trollop." Angmar said in a harsh tone after he grabbed a random chess piece along with the other Nazguls and Drago.

"Oh, like I'm gonna listen to someone like you who looks like a rejected cult member." Yang retorted, glancing at him with her red eyes.

"Do not speak to our leader like that you pitiful, worthless human!" Naakhum said standing next to the Witch King.

Ruby had her hands up as she had a small glare. "Then what are you? You guys are human too!"

"We are nothing like you weak fools, you mere child!" Sharbtur hissed with anger.

"I think you two have no right to call us weak if your mere presence is to kiss this one's boots." Blake commented, pointing at Angmar as Naakrum and Sharbtur clearly are defending him blindly within a millisecond.

"You dare to insult _us?!"_ Angmar shouted with anger. Jaune was just staring wide eyed as he just got off the tree, watching hell break loose already.

"They only did so because you three have a giant display of ignorance." Ren said with crossed arms towards the three.

"As I've said to the stupid blonde one, it be best if you keep your mouth shut, or else you will feel the wrath of the Nazguls!" Angmar said with his anger rising.

"Make me, you damn wimp!" Yang said in a "come at me" motion. Pyrrha just stood away from this as she looked at the anger rising in everyone as Ruby was arguing with Sharbtur, Blake with Naakhum, and obviously Yang with Angmar. Nora was just being herself as she hummed within all this, like she was oblivious to what was even happening.

"Trust us human, you are no match for us, none of you are!" Angmar growled.

"Wow, with that enormous ego, I doubt you can even come close to Yang!" Ruby stated with crossed arms.

"You want to TRY us, little girl!?" Sharbtur almost shouted as he held his sword up with anger. Unaware of this Drago was glancing over at Sauron who had crossed arms...he was tightly gripping his arms as they were currently crossed.

'Oh, shit.' He thought as he backed away and covered his ears, preparing for the worse.

"No match? Oh I would just love to see you try and beat me jacka-!" Yang was about to insult before a deafening sound came in as she jolted from it.

" **SIIIIILLLEEEENCE!"** Sauron shouted in anger and frustration as he smashed his mace onto the ground, making debri and dirt fly everywhere. Everyone was still as Ruby instantly hid behind Yang as said person looked with wide eyes towards Sauron. Blake immediately backed off herself as she had small fearful eyes as everyone was silent. "Is this what you all have to offer as warriors?! If this is right, then NONE of you even deserve to even be here with your weapons! You're all pathetic and useless if all you can do is argue over something as worthless as an insult!" He then turned his gaze straight to the Nazguls who instantly backed away. "As for you three, you all need to learn to learn your place, under me and no one else! These so called fighters are beneath you, you don't have time for pointless arguments as small as this!" Yang and the others just didn't want to say anything when the new teacher is at this state. Worst case scenario, he will use that mace on all of them...and that won't be a pretty sight at all. Drago just stood silent as he crossed his arms, his face calming right away as he looked at his master. Said person pointed to Drago as he looked at the three Nazguls. "Even my apprentice knows his place, and he's not as experienced as you three, he knows to keep quiet and not speak over something as useless as this pitiful argument!"

"Y-...Yes my lord…" Angmar immediately back downed as he had fear in his eyes as the other two Nazguls looked away. Sauron glared at the three before he crossed his arms again as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Remember, you four are my servants, you have no time for some pitiful arguments, and if you four ever do this again, _**I will punish you all.**_ " He finished as he twirled his mace in his hands before he turned to the other students. " _ **This applies to you all as well, you worthless, weak minded, pathetic warriors!"**_ Weiss crossed her arms as she had a glare, but did show she had some fear in them. Jaune just slowly backed away as Pyrrha gave a confused look. Yang, Blake, and Ruby, like before, just didn't want to say anything to anger this guy further. "Now that all you pathetic fools are done, you all have two giant Grimm beasts to take care of."

"Uh my Lord." Drago said pointing forward ahead. Sauron followed his sight to see a strange looking Grimm. It was a humanoid looking lion that stood at a height of 7'9 as it had a somewhat brutish, yet lean build to its body, fur covered most of his body except for his pectorals and had bone white mask that covered almost his entire face, and armor that covered part of his chest, plated armor covering his arm and legs, and a spiked tip at the end of his tail. His mane was pure white with black lines coming out in a pattern like snakes. His eyes were bloodshot red with with black pupils coming out of the mask as it showed there was a deep scar across it's mask, indicating it had experience within the battlefield. Most of its armor had deep and old scars on its body, from bullets to bladed marks over the years.

"W-what in the world is…?" Ruby said as she took a step back, her hand on her weapon now.

"A Fierté." Blake explained, also taking a step back. Yang cocked her weapons as she got into a stance. "They are an extremely high danger level." the Fierté was standing there as it looked at the huntsman and huntress it was looking at, quietly snarling at them.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked.

"We can't fight it. These things would tear us down in a heartbeat at this level of experience." Pyrrha stated, knowing about this Grimm as well.

"But we can't just-." Ruby was about to say before she noticed Sauron put up a hand, indicating for her to stop speaking.

"I shall handle it…" Sauron said with a small chuckle. "I've been waiting to fight something more unique here, and I see one has finally arrived." Everyone looked at the new professor as he just pulled out his mace as he twirled. "You students shall continue on. There is still two more giant grimms that you all can handle...this one's mine." Ruby stared for a moment before looking at the others...and nodding at them.

"Right. We need to deal with the threats, and head back as quickly as possible. We can't stay for long." Ruby stated, sounding like an actual leader despite her usual childish attitude, which actually caught the Naakhum and Sharbtur surprised a bit.

"If you think we'll take orders from you, your dead wrong." Angmar said as he turned to face the other two Nazguls and Drago.

"Bite that ego, Angmar, she has a point." Drago said suddenly, making Agnmar jolt a bit.

"Wha- You are actually _agreeing_ with a hu-."

"Enough." Drago interrupted. "We will stay and fight, you answer to me as well, remember?" Angmar "Ghked" before he and the two Nazguls nodded at him. Drago nodded before looking at Ruby. "We will fight with you to take care of these monsters, hope you have a plan."

"As long as we work together, we can hatch up a plan or two." Ruby nodded, both her and Drago actually sounding like two different leaders with one another. They both nodded before the rest of the students grabbed the "relics" and headed off. The Rockslider made a loud aggressive snarl as it went to charge after them, making them stop as it got close, but quickly dodged a mace smash on the ground, as it created a crater, the creature sliding back as it looked at the Dark Lord picking his mace off from the floor.

"You're battle is with me, Beast of Darkness." Sauron said chuckling loudly. "Lat will thak the burz goth ob Mordor." He said in his Black Speech. _ **(11)**_ What happened next surprised the students at what the Fierté Grimm did...it _spoke._

"DaRk LoRd, nOt MiNe." The Grimm said in a growl like gravel tone. "yOu DiE!" It said before it made it let its claws out, which were 6 inches in length, that started to glow a bright yellow and red. Sauron was quiet at first before he only laughed at the Grimm, both standing across each other, both bodies of darkness ready to duel.

 **Translation:**

1: ' _This took longer than expected.'_

2: ' _I didn't get the location of this place, I didn't get enough time to study this place.'_

3: ' _That should've been one of the first things for you to do when we got here, Drago.'_

4: ' _You old fool!'_

5: _'To Battle my Servants!'_

6: _'For Lord Sauron of Mordor!'_

7: _'Let's see what you pathetic creatures can do against me.'_

8: _'Leave now, you weak excuses for monsters of darkness.'_

9: _'Oh Great.'_

10: _'That Damn Old foolish Headmaster is going to get on my nerves.'_

11: _'You will face the Dark Lord of Mordor.'_


	4. Initiation Test part 2

Angmar didn't like the idea of following a young girl in the red hood, but his master's apprentice said they had to for the time to take care of the two giant grimm creatures. His "partner" Drago ran next to him, along with the other two Nazguls who trailed just a bit behind the other teenagers. The other two nazguls weren't thrilled either about this, but they didn't want to anger Sauron more than before. Yang and Blake could only grimace mentally, having to work with these three who showed major arrogance towards them. Ruby wasn't much fond of the "Nazguls" either, but right now they had two giant grimm monsters to deal with, that and she didn't want to feel Sauron's anger again. Weiss didn't like the Nazguls, something about them didn't sit right with her, the only one she did somewhat feel right with was Drago. He wasn't like them in a way, but he did show very high loyalty to Sauron and Angmar. Jaune just didn't feel the need to challenge someone like Sauron, he doesn't want to be thrown around like a ragdoll or worse. Pyrrha, much like Weiss, felt something bad from the Nazguls, and even from Sauron, they had a dark feeling to them. Nora didn't seem to care about the nazguls, however Sauron definitely scared her down to her core, and Angmar did have something dark in him that creeped her. Ren felt the darkness in the nazguls and Sauron, Drago not so much, but it was small compared to them. Sauron almost reeked of the negative energy he felt, no wonder the Grimm were attracted to them.

Said person was still glaring at the strange Grimm across him, the monster growling at him as its eyes glowed. Both started to circle each other now as the students went to take care of the two larger grimm in their path. The lion humanoid Grimm only made eye contact with Sauron fully, his expression showing massive experience when it came to people like him and other humans. However, when Sauron stared back into his eyes, the Fierté flinched when he sensed his power behind the maia's glare under his helmet. Something about him intrigued, and almost scared the Fierté as they continued to circle each other until Sauron stopped suddenly.

 **[Play Not Afraid To Die by Written By Wolves]**

He made the first move and charged at the Grimm, surprising it before it had to hastily jump back from being hit by the Dark Lord's mace. The Fierté roared as it charged back with his claws out, going for a strike that was deflected by the Dark Lord. The Grimm caught his footing now as he made swipe attacks, some being deflected as one did manage to graze the helmet. It was showing that Fierté can hit back hard as well. Sauron jumped back from a claw swipe and landed a punch of his own into the grimm's face. Even without his ring, he was still strong as the Fierté stumbled back a bit. He recovered quickly as he did a pounce soon after the attack, going to bite the dark lord's throat, only to bite down on the mace instead as said lord held him back with a growl. He had both hands on his weapon to keep the grimm away from him. The surprising part was that the grimm kept its ground as he started to slowly push Sauron back, putting his hands on the handle of the mace himself.

Sauron glared behind his helmet before he moved to the side suddenly, the Fierté stumbling forward from the sudden move before the dark lord bashed him with his shoulder. The Grimm growled as he momentarily tumbled before catching himself, charging Sauron with his claws that glew brighter before he landed an electrical claw strike that made him take a few steps back after blocking it with his mace. He blocked another claw strike again, this one being flame enhanced that didn't knock him back this time since he was prepared.

It cuts to the two professors as Glynda was a bit wide eyed at this display, Ozpin using his usual stoic blank expression but have felt this negative energy from the way Sauron fought the old Grimm. Said dark lord was now on the defense, blocking and deflecting the Fierté's flame and electrical enhanced claws strikes. Sauron saw that this Grimm was more of a fighter than he thought as the Grimm finally broke through his defense as it used both claws and dragged its enhanced attacks across his armor. Luckily his armor didn't break, it was stronger than the Grimm thought, and the fire attacks did almost nothing to him. The lightning attacks did some damage, but not on a big degree to his armor.

"Lat're stronger snu izg usum, intriguing." He spoke in Black Speech as he caught the Fierté wrist and smacked it away before knocking the grimm back with a strike to it's chest by his mace. _ **(1)**_ The Grimm slid back as it felt some damage but shook it off as it growled, staring at the dark lord once again.

" **StRoNgeR….tHaN mOsT...hUmAnS…"** the Grimm spoke once again as the claw that had its flame enhancement went away, knowing it barely did anything to him. It then growled as it made it's claws glow bright yellow, using lighting instead now. Sauron only tsked as he twirled his mace in his hand. They positioned to charge as they gave each other one last stare before they sprinted towards one another. They got into a clash as they tried to overpower the other with their might, both so far equal.

"Latob ghash won't skazga izish, izg am resistant u it. Agh latob lightning won't affect izish either, nar even the lightning darug tarthur the durburz valar could dam izish." Sauron said getting into the Grimm's face with a malice tone that honestly scared the creature. _ **(2)**_ It had to hide this fear slowly growing as it was now getting pushed back. Sauron threw his head back and slammed it into the grimm's mask, cracking it with an audible loud sound before punching it away. The Fierté stumbled back clutching it's face in pain and trying to ignore the pain in it's chest as Sauron just walked calmly to it.

 **[End Song]**

Over with the students, Drago and the nazguls splitted up to work with the two teams. Drago and Angmar with the four girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Naakhum and Sharbtur with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. The giant Nevermore cawed above them, while the ancient Deathstalker screeched at them from the ground.

"Any ideas how to deal with them?" Drago asked before Angmar shout "Cover!" as the Nevermore shot down a barrage of sharp feathers as they took cover behind the pillars.

"...I got one." Ruby replied as she looked at the giant Nevermore flying around as it screeched.

"Oh goodie, the stupid little girl has a plan." Angmar muttered in resentment. Drago only glared at him as he only grunted, then back to Ruby.

"What is it?" he asked as they ducked again from another barrage of feathers.

"First we need to daze him somehow so we could fully do the plan, the rest you just have to follow my lead." Ruby answered, sounding more of those creative leaders Drago has met in his life at Middle Earth.

"And how are we supposed to do that!?" Jaune asked from his spot next to Naakhum. Ruby just smirked as she looked at him.

"Leave it to us!" she stated firmly and confidently as she gestured towards her team, including Angmar and Drago.

"And why should I follow _your_ orders!?" Angmar asked ducking under a feather. "Last I checked, your not my leader!"

"Its best if you just cooperate. If we don't take these Grimm down we are all done for." Blake stated, looking at him.

"I will not be taking orders from a human child!" Angmar shouted as he dodged a feather. "I am the Leader of the Nazguls, Sauron's second in command and his most deadliest servant, I will not be following someone who is literally below me!"

"Angmar." Drago said as he looked at him. "We have two giant creatures full of darkness in them and a group of already talented teenagers to help. Swallow that pride of yours and follow her lead."

"You're kidding right?" Naakhum asked from his spot. "That giant bird is no bigger than a Fell Beast, and that scorpion is no bigger than a battle troll!"

"Still a pretty big size for these students. My point is that we all have to work together, whether you like it or not. So Angmar, stop bitching about it and follow her lead." Drago said with a growl. The three Nazguls, specifically Angmar growled themselves before he shook his head.

"I will not follow her lead." Angmar said shaking his head. "Our Lord said I only answer to him, or to _you._ "

"You know, he would tell you the same exact thing." Drago said with a glare at him. "Granted, he wouldn't like it, but we might as well listen to these people, understood?"

"...Understood, Leader." Angmar said with a low growl before looking at Ruby, who was just listening to this as she stood up with her weapon out. "Tell us child, what should we do to, _daze_ these creatures?"

"I have a few ideas, we have to draw it towards us though." Ruby stated as she looked at the Nevermore Grimm not exactly in there perimeter.

"And what about the bug behind us child!?" Sharbtur asked looking at the Ancient Deathstalker that screeched at them. Drago was quiet now before he looked to the two Nazguls near Jaune and his group.

 **[Play Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold]**

"Sharbtur, Naakhum." He said before pointing at the Grimm. "Show them your _Death Cry._ " The two Nazguls seemed to perk up at this before they chuckled darkly. Yang and Nora made furrowed eyebrows at this odd response, Ruby and Jaune a little bit uncomfortable. Weiss and Pyrrha had a somewhat strange feeling about it as they gave small worried looks. Ren and Blake didn't exactly react but felt a rather dark presence from them both.

The two Nazguls sprung up and to their surprise, minus Drago and Angmar, ran straight to the Ancient Deathstalker with their swords to their side. The Grimm reared back as well in slight surprise before it screeched and held its pincers up when they got close, ready to smash them into the ground. However, it never got the chance to before the two Nazguls, stopping right in front of it, gave off a loud, screeching scream of nightmares.

 _ **SKRWEEEEEEEEECHHH!**_

The Ancient Grimm immediately screeched itself in pure, agonizing pain as it started hitting itself with its pincers on its head, shaking furiously side to side to dull out the Nazguls cry, and failing. The students instantly covered their ears as they gave small grunts or shouts of pain, most of them wondering how they could make it so painful.

"Yes, yes!" Angmar said almost laughing with that haunted voice of his. "Torture it, show it pain, let it know the reason why the Nazguls, are the deadliest beings it'll ever face!"

'Please don't give me any reason to make _any_ of these guys…' Ruby thought to herself as she had her ears covered, opening one eye. The Deathstalker was backing away in fright and pain as the two Nazguls advanced towards it. When they were close, they jumped onto its head and started stabbing at its eyes, making it screech more in pain.

Angmar was smiling under his dreaded looking helmet before he turned and pointed at Jaune's group. "You four, go assist Sharbtur and Naakhum, NOW!" He demanded harshly with a fierce glare. They nodded as they ran over to where the other two Nazguls where, there weapons ready. Ruby nodded over to her team who nodded back as they went over to the nevermore. It was silent when she looked over to Angmar as both stared at one another. Much to his surprise, this child had the look of many leaders he has fought before, the stoic glare, the look of commanding, and the look of determination that every leader should have. Though he absolutely despises admitting it, she could be a good one, all the more reason to not like her.

Drago and Angmar followed close behind as the nevermore fired down another barrage of feathers. This time however, Drago retaliated with dodging the feathers, and fired his own barrage of sharp ice shards that were the size of a normal person. This seemed to have been a surprise to Ruby but she had to focus as she too fired sniper rounds at the bird itself, Yang getting higher onto the towers. Angmar started climbing up the towers to get higher himself, an idea already in his mind. Blake was already standing on the pillar as she was watching and observing the nevermore grimm.

Angmar made it to the top, and stood next to her as the nevermore fired another barrage of feathers down at them. The feathers seemed to be a bit off as they only had to move slightly as it was flying near the mountain.

"This overgrown bird will not be so hard soon." Angmar said as he sheathed his sword, a dark, confident grin on his face.

"It's gonna stay being difficult if it isn't stunned." Blake noted as her eyes were calculating the giant bird.

"I never asked for your thought." Angmar responded with a glare to her. "Or to state the obvious."

"Regardless, if we can make it slam onto that mountain, it would surely be vulnerable to attack."

"And what makes you think I'll work with you?" Angmar asked as he ducked under a feather. "I'm only doing this to end it quickly, I don't have to obey _you._ "

"We need to work together on this if we want to take it-"

"Silence you pathetic _animal._ " Angmar said in a harsh tone to her face. She widened her eyes a little bit at the fact he called her this. "I know what you are, my master and his apprentice know what you are, even the other two know what you are. You can't hide those ears of yours under that pathetic disguise, so don't try and tempt me, or this dumb cat will lose all her lives." she said nothing as she just glared back.

"It's amazing how dense one can _get_." she said coldly, talking a few steps forward as they were eye level. Angmar was a bit surprised she was getting up at his face. "I don't give a damn what you say, you have no choice in the matter of helping us stop this bird, so shut up, do _your_ part, and listen to reason." she ended that with a small shove that made Angmar move back a little bit as he had a wide eyed glare at her as she continued having her own glare, both having a stare down. He didn't say anything for a while until he made a small growl.

"When this is over, I'll make you regret talking that way to me." He said as the Nevermore got in range. "It's time for you to see why it's never a good idea to mess with the Nazguls, especially the _Leader._ " After he said that, he turned to to Nevermore, both making small eye contact before Angmar took a small intake of breath, and bellowed out his own Death Cry.

 _ **SKRWEEEEEEEEECHHH!**_

Blake recoiled a bit, but quickly recovered as she looked over to the Nevermore, though this screech was definitely stronger as most of the students stopped, some covering their ears. While Sharbtur and Naakhum's sounded frightening, Angmar's was like a literal Nightmare as the Nevermore spasmed in the air, jerking its head around as it cases in pure agony like the Ancient Deathstalker did. Said Grimm paused before it could smack Ren away, and was back to hitting itself in the head to stop the pain while screeching from it.

Drago glared at the spasming Nevermore as he climbed higher until he reached the top. When the giant Grimm flew close, he unleashed a torrent of flames from his hand, and onto the grimm's wing. It tried to flap it out as it gave screeches, Ruby appearing next to Drago as her weapon was out.

"We're setting up for a team attack, you ready?" she asked as she looked at the Nevermore, then to Blake as she started wrap the string of her weapon to two pillars with the help of Yang, and Weiss pulling it back with a glyph.

"Yes, let's get this finished." Drago answered. She nodded as Drago looked over to her, making her way down to the newly made slingshot as he stared for a moment before following suit. Just as the Nevermore got close to the mountain, he and Angmar fired a freezing torrent of ice that froze its wings to said mountain. Ruby set up with the slingshot as it took them a moment to adjust to it...before Weiss shot Ruby up towards the mountain as she had her scythe ready. With assistance, Weiss made glyphs for her to use as momentum as she ran up the mountain, hooking the bird's neck with the blade of her scythe. With one mighty pull, she severed the giant Nevermore's head clean off before she ran up and landed on the cliff of the mountain. Angmar and Drago had to admit, that was great to see, though Agmar hid it behind a glare.

Over with Jaune and his group, the two Nazguls ducked under a blind swing from the ancient Deathstalker before they jumped up and stabbed the last pair of its eyes out, fully blinding it as it screeched. They jumped back as it swung its claws widely to try and hit something. Jaune and Pyrrha both ran up as they both used this time to set up, both blocking the stinger as Nora took advantage of this by jumping up in the air with her hammer raised over her head, aiming at the now open Deathstalker as Ren came from the side and slashed at its arms, making sure it doesn't have a chance to block. She brought it down on the Deathstalker, making it screech out in pain before Pyrrha fired at it along with Ren and Nora after she jumped back. Sharbtur and Naakhum ran up to it and bellowed out their death cry again, making the Grimm screech in pain as it started walking back, towards the end of the cliff.

"Cease your firing!" Naakhum shouted raising his hand up. Jaune's team stopped toa halt as Ren took his breather, being the one most tired of them all. Sharbtur and Naakhum both nodded at each other before they ran forward at the dazed and blinded Deathstalker, said Grimm swinging around to hit something. The group watched as they wondered how these two managed to manhandle a grimm like that, especially Jaune considering the fact that they haven't been fazed by it. Sharbtur ducked under a swing and swung his sword at the pincer, the blade making a huge crack in it. Naakhum jumped over the other pincer, but he swung downwards at it, and sliced it clean off.

The Deathstalker screeched more in pain as it continued to move backwards, closer to the edge. Sharbtur ducked again from an attempted swing and he too managed to slice off the pincer, before he had to jump back to avoid the stinger that was stabbed into the ground. It got stuck now as the Grimm tried to pull it free, only for both Nazguls to both swing their swords at it, and cut the stinger right off. Jaune was amazed at the pure skill these warriors had, even Pyrrha was impressed as Nora was just humming to herself. Ren felt somewhat frightened by their skills, and during the whole fight, they haven't got hit once, and they were fighting an old Grimm.

Sharbtur and Naakhum both stood in front of a _cowering_ Deathstalker now, the Grimm was actually shaking in fright now as the two Nazguls screeched at it, making it screech itself in pain as it moved further back. The giant Grimm slipped and screeched in surprise as it desperately tried to grab something with its pincerless arms, only for the two Nazguls to run up to it.

"Rad lat lump!" They said together before they screeched one last time at it, making the Grimm screech one last time in pure agony and fear before it fell down the cliff with a louder screech. _**(3)**_

 **[End Song]**

A few moments passed before the sound of the Grimm landing on the ground below was heard, the screeching stopping seconds later. It was just silent now when Jaune and his group just stared with widen eyes at the scene.

Angmar looked over himself before he chuckled. "There is no creature in this land that could challenge the power of the Nazguls, these monsters are mere bugs." Pyrrha just rolled her eyes. People who talk like this are always ever so arrogant. Drago just shrugged as he along with the other four girls, after Weiss helped Ruby down from the cliff with her glyphs, walked over to them. Before Anyone could say anything, the dangerous Grimm from before suddenly tumbled toward them with a pained and shocked roar.

Sooner after that, Sauron came running towards it with his mace held back, a dark battle cry coming from him as he got closer. Everyone, minus the Nazguls and Drago, stared wide eyed as the grimm was pretty beaten up, for it quickly dodged the mace from hitting it as it gave a battle roar back.

 **[Play Feed the Wolf by Breaking Benjamin]**

The Fierté pounced at him with its claws glowing brightly, only to be smacked away by Sauron's mace, a cracking sound being heard as a piece of the grimm's mask chipped off. Behind the chip was dark black fur from the mask as it only growled. The Fietre got onto all fours and sprinted at the Dark Lord, and then got into a clash with him, both holding their ground as they growled at one another. Ruby was watching with absolute amazement, for this man was taking on a high class Grimm and he managed to do damage to it.

Sauron pushed back against the Grimm before he shoved it away and smashed his weapon into its chest. The Grimm roared before he was silenced by a devastating punch that broke more pieces of its mask off. He was having more of a limp now, actually showing that he has already been heavily damaged by the Dark Lord as said person stalked the grimm now.

The Fietre tried to swing his claws at him, only for Sauron to catch his wrist, and punch him in the stomach, followed by a kick that sent it tumbling. Many saw it as impossible at this point, but where still impressed that he was actually manhandling a rather dangerous and experienced Grimm that even experienced huntsmen and huntresses have trouble with. The Fietre was having trouble getting up as he was shaking when he tried to get onto his feet. Unfortunately for it, Sauron marched forward and gripped it by its neck, and slowly raised the struggling grimm up as the he glared at it.

The Fietre tried to claw at his gauntlet gripping its neck, but let out a pained whimpering growl when Sauron tightened his grip around its throat. Most of the group just wondered why he's not just killing it now, though it was surprising to most how a Grimm is actually feeling fear.

" **WhAt...aRe YoU?"** The Grimm spoke out between pained growls and whimpers. Sauron didn't say a word yet as he placed his mace down, his now free hand moving to the Grimm face now. Angmar and the three Nazguls all chuckled in dark excitement at this, while Drago gave off a small smirk with crossed arms. Everyone else felt a very uncomfortable vibe as they only watched in mixed curiousness, and slight fear.

" **Izg am the mundas ob the durburz maiar, the durub ob mordor, the forger ob the ash goth nazg, the vadokunaur, the burz goth, izg am sauron, latob gurz agh tormentor."** Sauron said in Black Speech before he placed his hand on the grimm's face. _ **(4)**_ Immediately the grimm heard hundreds to thousands dark whispers in black speech invade its mind, then saw itself staring into a bright, burning fire with Sauron standing there in the center, the fires in the shape of an eye that stared at it. It started roaring and growling in pure fear, pain, and agony as the the voices got louder in its mind. It felt an agonizing burning feeling as the eye of Sauron delved deep into its mind, instilling only fear, pain, agony, and fright as the Fierté started roaring in louder in pain from the torture on its mind.

Sauron started chuckling in dark amusement as he removed his hands from the Grimm, letting it fall to the ground, clutching its head while still roaring in pure agony and pain. Ruby just stared wide eyed at the downed creature as she blinked. It's not every day to see a Grimm act like that, especially highly dangerous ones. They've never seen a Grimm act like this before, Drago and the three Nazguls didn't look bothered at all about this, like it was a normal thing.

The Fietre looked up one last time in pure fear at Sauron, before said Dark Lord raised his mace up once again, and smashed the mighty experienced Grimm's head into nothing but paste. The group winced at the brutal swing towards its head as some hissed from the strike.

"Uluk broshan the durburz Sauron!" Angmar said raising his fist up. _**(5)**_

"Broshan Sauron!" Drago, Sharbtur, and Naakhum chanted raising their own fists up in the air. _ **(6)**_ Like always, they didn't know what these four were saying, but from the sounds of it, they were cheering Sauron's victory over the Grimm. From the looks of it now, Beacon just got itself a new teacher.

 **Translations:**

 _ **1: "You're stronger Than I Thought, intriguing"**_

 _ **2: "Your fire won't hurt me, i am resistant to it. And your lightning won't affect me either, not even the lightning sent by the Mighty Valar could harm me."**_

 _ **3: "Now you fall!"**_

 _ **4: "I am the Strongest Of the Mighty maiar, the Ruler Of mordor, the forger Of the one master Ring, the Necromancer, the Dark Lord, I am sauron, Your Death And tormentor."**_

 _ **5: "All Hail the Mighty Sauron!"**_

 _ **6: "Hail Sauron!"**_


	5. Author's Note

**Only read this if you have watched the latest episode of RWBY Volume 6. Otherwise you won't understand a thing I say.**

 **So my question for all of you readers is this: Could Sauron, with all his power unrestrained, combined with the One Ring, overpower the two Brothers?**

 **I don't mean to lowball them, but in my opinion I don't see them on the same level as Eru Ilúvatar, the one above all. I kind of see them as being on Maiar Level, but that's my opinion. I know they're gods, but all gods are different in their own universe. So I want you're guys opinion, post them in the Reviews, and let me know what you think.**

 **Can Sauron overpower the brothers if he had his power unrestrained, combined with the One Ring?**

 **Oh, to the person who asked if Melkor/Morgoth was going to make an Appearance in this, my answer is yes. Sauron's master will be on here, but not now, later.**

 **Also since I'm on this, I will update some things, I gave Drago a second lover besides Weiss Schnee. Sienna Khan will also be his lover. Angmar (The Witch King) will still be just with Blake. And as before, Sauron will not have a love interest.**


	6. Professor Gorthaur's Smithing class

This was it for Sauron, or as he called himself, Professor Gorthaur. Now he didn't have a last name, since he was never given one, nor did he ever create one for himself. Maiar don't have last names like the mortals do, so he just decided to go with his master's name as his last, seemed legit to him.

Anyways, after the initiation, and getting teams settled, Drago being the leader of his own, naturally named DRKS (Darkness on behalf of Sauron), Sauron was then introduced to his classroom where he would be teaching. It was a relatively old one with dust here and there, but it was easy to clean up. It was large, about the size of the battle classroom, but bigger. So on the night before, he grabbed every book on forging and smithing to prepare for his first class in the morning.

While he may already be a master at it, he did need to familiarize himself with the new technological tools he would have to use. Even he knew that doing things the old way back in his world might not always work with how advanced their weapons have become. So he spent hours studying, memorizing, and "relearning" how to forge and smith. With all these new ways at forging, this increased his already extensive knowledge. He smirked a bit at this, of course he would be able to easily learn this, he was a master smith himself. He hated to admit, but he had Alule, his former master, to thank for his smithing skills. He had quickly shook his head of the memories, they were in the past, he didn't need him, or the other cursed Valar.

He was Morgoth's servant, his Lieutenant, he wasn't Mairon anymore, he was Sauron, the Dark Lord...now Smithing Teacher of Beacon.

Speaking of which, before he did start his class, he did have one of his "Colleagues," Oobleck, bring him something special for his class. The history teacher was more than happy to help, but did find it odd at what he "asked" for. Though he did do his request, he wasn't so sure why he felt the need to have outdated weaponry.

His thoughts were brought back to reality when he heard the the doors to his classroom open up, and the first student to arrive, was Ruby Rose. That was to be expected, from what he learned, she was a "weapon freak" who liked to look at all the cool upgraded weapons. If there was one thing to describe excitement, Sauron would place her in that definition all the way, considering how overly rambunctious about weapons.

"Congratulations, Miss Rose." Sauron said in his cold tone as usual. "You're the first to arrive."

"Yep! Can't wait to see what you have in store for us, Mr. Sauron!" the Rose Reaper replied enthusiastically as she gave a small giggle.

"You are to refer to me as Professor Gorthaur in class, _Miss Rose._ " Sauron said in a much more cold tone.

"O-oh- Sorry!" Ruby said with a small nervous look and small nervous laugh. Sauron mentally groaned in his mind, her naive and innocent mind were both the kind he could corrupt, and ones he hates. He kept that in control for the time being as he just turned his back to her fo face his "blackboard."

"Just find your seat, and don't make me vomit with your talking unless spoken too." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uhm...yes sir." Ruby just nodded, not really wanting to anger Sauron since she...has seen what he was capable of; quickly zooming over to one of the front row seats as she maintained her excitement as she had interested eyes. With that settled, he started to look over the items he received for his class, and gave an affirmative nod before he looked back to Ruby. Like said before, she looked excited to being here, he wasn't sure what exactly to think of this.

Luckily, he didn't have to think too much on it when the rest of the students arrived, and he mentally nodded when he saw his apprentice, and the Nazguls were in this class as well. Other notable students he saw were the rest of RWBY and JNPR. Once he saw that everyone was seated, he walked to the center of the classroom/forge to stand in front of the students.

"Alright, allow me to introduce myself." He started as he glared at them. "I am Sauron, your smithing teacher, and you will refer to me as Professor Gorthaur." He then crossed his arms again as he closed his eyes. "Refer to me by real name, nickname, or any other name, will be rewarded with _punishment."_ His eyes were then back up to glare at them, a dark shadow enveloping the room a bit. "Are we clear?" Some students gulped at his tone as they quickly nodded in agreement, not wanting to anger him. "Good, now, does _anyone_ have any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah, I do." Weiss said raising her hand up. Sauron sighed a bit, hoping he wouldn't have to answer questions, but waved his hand at her, a simple sign to tell her to make it quick. "What does your name mean?" This peeked some of the students interest.

"My name?"

"I'm guessing it's in a different language, so I was hoping you would tell us what it translated to?" Weiss asked a bit curiously. Drago glanced at her with a bit of a worried, and shocked look, while the three Nazguls glared at her like she had asked an inappropriate question.

"Very well." Drago and the Nazguls all looked at him with utter surprise on their faces. Sauron, on his part, looked rather calm as he kept a straight face. "My name, 'Sauron,' translates to 'The Abhorred' or ' The Abominable.'" He then glanced up a bit, as if remembering something before looking back to the class. "And 'Gorthaur' translates to 'Dread Abomination' in your tongue." Everyone seemed a bit surprised at the translation of his name. To many it...sounded a bit dark...then again, the teacher does look quite dark regardless. Weiss nodded as she processed the translation, though a bit shocking, she might as well take it as it is.

"Why were you named like that?" Ruby asked a bit confused why any parent would name their child that. The Nazguls were about to yell at her for showing a lot of disrespect as Drago covered his eyes, expecting the worse. However...Sauron only gave a small chuckle at the small question.

" _That,_ is another story, for a different time you won't hear." He said after the small chuckle before he gained his serious expression and walked over to his table with a bunch of tools on it. "Now, on to the class I was assigned to do." With that, he reached underneath it, and pulled out a wrapped up item that was fully concealed. "Now I've noticed one thing about you students." He started as he looked over his shoulder to look at them. "Almost every single one of you use more high tech weaponry, some of your weapons have the ability to be guns, it interests me in a way, but it also shows that most of you rely _too much_ on your more high tech weapons." in a way, some students were curious where he was going with this, because there are quite a few who do rely on the highly advanced weaponry. "Now some of you, like Mr Arc," He said looking to said blonde who looked around nervously. "Don't have the luxury to a high tech weapon, and have stuck with the more modern weapon, aka his sword and shield." Jaune ducked his head down a bit to avoid the stares as some snickered or arched an eyebrow at him. "But, in my opinion, that makes his weapon _far superior_ to most of yours." some gave confused "huhs?" as they murmured to each other, Jaune slowly sitting back up as he was a bit confused himself.

"Unlike most of your weapons, he doesn't have to worry about running out of bullets, and all he has to do is just keep his blade sharpened." Sauron explained as he shrugged.

Pyrrha raised a hand as Sauron nodded at her. "Professor Gorthaur, if I may ask, if a more high tech weapon is inferior, wouldn't it have more tactical options in combat to confuse or keep the enemy at bay? Not to mention provided you are consistent with reload time in between it should prove effective, right?"

"...You bring up a fair point, Ms. Nikos. Allow me to rebuttal." Sauron said turning around to face her. "While it maybe true that your weapons nowadays have become more versatile, there's something Mr Arc's weapon has over all your weapons." He then directed his gaze towards Jaune with narrowed eyes. "Actual Combat Experience in a Battlefield." This confused the students. "From what I've been told, Crocea Mors was a sword passed down through generations, isn't that right, Mr Arc?" When he didn't answer, Sauron just continued. "His Sword has been through battle long before your weapons were even made, it has tasted the blood of war, the blood of many in a War Field, something your weapons have never done yet. Yes you may have slain Grimm, but the Grimm is nothing compared to spilling the blood of man, the blood of you own kind, _The Bloods of War."_

Many people looked at each other as they processed this, a selective few understanding what he meant as some nodded at the information, Ruby rubbing her chin before taking some notes. Sauron nodded as he turned back around and started to unwrap the item on his desk. "Now that I gave you that little lesson, tell me what you see here?" He said as he turned around, revealing an extremely rusty greek style sword, the wooden handle all but rotted away by now and barely holding.

"Uh, yeah." Nora said raising her own hand up. "Why are we looking at some old out of date sword?"

"It's simple." Sauron said pointing the rusty blade at her. "It's going to be restored." The students all looked a bit surprised by this, why would he do that for such an old weapon. "You younger kids all rely and care for your new high tech weapons, but when it comes to these rusty weapons, the first thing that comes to mind is 'just throw it out, it's past its prime,' am I wrong?" students were silent at this as he looked around. "As I thought," He said shaking his head. "While it's true these weapons have aged, it doesn't mean they can't be brought back to their former glory, and I'll be showing you how." He said this as he walked around his work station and got behind it as he placed the old weapon on the table. "First things first, I want all of you to take notes, if I don't see any writing utensils moving on paper, there will be _consequences."_

This was everyone's que to take out notebooks and pencils, Ruby was already steps ahead as she was writing down a bunch of notes for this class alone. Sauron nodded as he grabbed the rusty blade, and a small hammer. "The first thing you should do with these weapons, is to remove the old wooden handle." As he said this, he started to hammer down on it, to first slide it off. "It'll just be in the way when we fix it up, so be sure to hammer on it to loosen it." He then placed the blade down, and started to hammer onto it with a glare. Already, they could see a bunch of rusty dust from the wood appear from the intense hammering. "Once you have weakened the handle, you take either a flat head screwdriver or a pick, and find a crack in the handle." He demonstrated this by easily finding where line was, and started to hammer the screwdriver into it, separating the two pieces of wood. "Do this until you've completely remove the worthless handle, until you only have the blade." He said raising said blade for emphasis.

Next, he pulled out a long tube like tub and placed it on the table, where he placed the rusty blade inside. "Now, to remove the rust itself, you will need to submerge it in vinegar to loosen it." He said as he pulled out a bottle of said liquid, and started to pour it into the container. "Once it's submerged, let it set for a while to let the rust to loosen, at this time, I'll be taking questions to pass time, I don't care if they're about class or not, but nothing to personal, are we clear?" The students all nodded as Nora was surprisingly the first to raise her hand. "Yes, Miss Valkerie?"

"So I've been wondering, why don't _you_ make a high tech weapon?" She asked with that smile of hers. "I mean, with your mace, you could have it transform into a morning star with fire dust to make it come into flames."

"Because I have no desire to." Sauron answered bluntly. "My weapon is strong enough already, like Mr Arc's, my mace has been through battle, but comparing his sword to my mace, my weapon is more experience, older, and stronger." He then shrugged a bit as he sighed. "While it would make it more versatile, I can still defeat anyone in this whole building without upgrading it to high tech."

"Isn't that being overconfident?" Yang asked out loud with an arched eyebrow. This perked Sauron's attention to the Yellow Dragon with a stern look.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Xiao Long?" He asked with crossed arms.

"I just thought it seem like something a hunter or huntress to use every possible outcome when it came to versatility. Sure, people can be over reliant, but you could always...mix it up to even out the over reliance on one side, using both evenly."

"That is true, which is surprising coming from you of all people, Miss Xiao Long." Sauron said with another shrug. "From our few moments in the Exam, I never saw you as an intellect type, merely a brawler who rushes in without care."

"Um well I…" Yang said at the sudden passive aggressive comment. "I guess it's more of common sense really…" Sauron only shrugged again as he shook his head. He then headed back to his station to continue his lesson, and was back to glaring at them.

"Now back to class, after sitting in the vinegar for the time, the rust has been loosened, at this point, take a scrub brush," he said grabbing one for emphasis. "And start scrubbing off the loose rust, make sure you do it to both sides, and do this until you get most of it off, and let it set once again." He finished as he shook his hands clean. "However, since we do have some limited time, I will speed this up a bit." He said as his hands started to glow a faint red color, along with the blade in the vinegar.

"Woah~..." Ruby said quietly with stars in her eyes while still managing to write her notes at a fast speed regardless. Drago and the Nazguls glanced at her with minor surprise, then remembered that in this world, there's almost no magic at all.

"Normally, you would wait another couple of minutes, but now, since the blade is now cleaned of rust." He said ceasing the glow and pulled out the blade, now without rust and now showing its dull grey color with only the faintest bit of rust. "Now, all you have to is scrub off the rest of it like so." He said picking up the scrub brush once again and started to scrub it off with ease now. In fact, just by looking at it, it looked like he was scrubbing it at fast speeds without losing ground. Ruby could tell just by looking at it, he was a master at this. "Now, once you have cleaned off all the rust, we move onto the process of Iron Normalizing." He said taking his somewhat dull colored blade to a furnace type machine that was opened where he placed the blade. "Now can any of you tell me what this process is for?"

"Oh! I know this one!" Ruby said raising a hand. "It's a type of heat treatment that relieves the stress on steel, which will harden after the cold working process."

"Correct Miss Rose." Sauron said nodding as he closed the lid on the blade. "As you heat the blade, make sure you move it in and out, to make it even all over the blade, otherwise if you just kept it still, only one part of the blade will heat up, and possibly whorp it badly. But as said before, limited time, so I will speed it up to keep in schedule." He said this, his hand glowed bright red and placed it on the furnace, a bright red glow happening inside as he moved the blade in and out of it. "Before any of you say it, I know how to be careful with my powers, I'm not careless." the students only nodded as they continued to listen to the professor. "Now, I can't do the same for the cooling process, otherwise the blade will be ruined, so till it's completely cooled, you may study your notes you just took, and analyze what you've learned just now." He said as he went to his seat, and sat down as he pulled out a book, and just started reading.

The students did as instructed, looking at their notes, especially Ruby who was diligent in her studies, Weiss being a bit surprised her leader was being very focused. Some of the students even socialized about the topic as they looked at the notes together.

Drago just continued writing in his notes, along with the nazguls. But from what students close by could see, namely Nora, Ren, and Weiss, they only took simple notes compared to them.

"Why are you guys barely writing anything?" Ren was the one to surprisingly ask first. Angmar only scoffed at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Please, what Lord Sauron is teaching is something he has already taught us years before, we're only taking notes as to not anger him." He answered with a shake of his head.

"...Alright." Ren said with a small shrug as he continued to write down notes.

"And believe us," Sharbtur said speaking up next. "You don't want to anger Lord Sauron, less you want to stay alive, or at least, walking out of here with just bruises."

"That's putting it lightly, Lord Sauron doesn't hold back with his punishments should you fail to follow orders." Naakhum said shaking his head as Drago kept quiet, but he did nod in agreement. Ren only looked at the three before just going back into his notes. Weiss kept taking taking small glances to Drago though, something she found odd about herself. Ever since she saw him, she seemed to be...captivated in a sense. So far, she's kept that secret from her friends, but she couldn't exactly deny that he was handsome, something she's sure her elder sister would probably say was strange for her, since she's never shown an interest in boys.

She shook her head to focus on the class, she knew, hell everyone knew, that a class with Sauron was going to be tough.

That was just the tip of the Iceberg for them, Sauron was going to bring a Tsunami to them.


End file.
